Once Upon a Time in Hollywood
}} Once Upon a Time in Hollywood (stylized as Once Upon a Time in... Hollywood) is a 2019 comedy-drama film written and directed by Quentin Tarantino. The cast of the film consists of Leonardo DiCaprio, Brad Pitt, Margot Robbie, Emile Hirsch, Margaret Qualley, Timothy Olyphant, Austin Butler, Dakota Fanning, Bruce Dern, and Al Pacino. The film was released in the United States on July 26, 2019 by Sony Pictures Releasing. Plot In 1969 Los Angeles, actor Rick Dalton, the former star of the 1950s Western television series Bounty Law, finds his career faltering due to ongoing alcoholism issues. Dalton laments to Cliff Booth, his best friend and stunt double, that his career is over. Booth, a war veteran who lives in a derelict trailer next to a drive-in in Van Nuys, attempts to bolster Dalton's self-confidence. Meanwhile, actress Sharon Tate and her husband Roman Polanski have just moved into the home next door to Dalton's. Dalton hopes to befriend the couple and use Polanski to restore his leading man status. During a day off, Booth picks up a young hitchhiker in Dalton's car, driving her home to Spahn Ranch. She insists that he stays and meets Charles Manson, but Booth is suspicious of the large number of hippies squatting on the property, as he once worked on the lot with owner George Spahn. He insists on seeing the now-blind Spahn despite the women's objections; Spahn dismisses Booth's suspicion that he is being taken advantage of and asks him to leave. Returning to his car, Booth discovers that one of the front tires has been popped by a knife; he heavily beats Steve Grogan, the young man responsible and forces him to change the tire. One of the women goes to fetch Tex Watson to handle the situation, but Booth is already driving away by the time Watson arrives. Having become a day player on several TV series, Dalton, playing a black-hatted villain on a new series called Lancer, gets into a philosophical chat about acting with his eight-year-old method actress co-star. That same evening, after watching his performance as a guest star on an episode of F.B.I., casting agent Marvin Schwarzs offers Dalton the opportunity to shoot a Spaghetti Western in Rome. The prospect fills Dalton with despair; he thinks Spaghetti Westerns are the bottom rung of the entertainment totem pole. Dalton takes Booth to the six-month shoot in Rome, making several films while eventually marrying a young Italian actress, Francesca Cappucci. After returning to Los Angeles, Dalton informs Booth that he can no longer afford his services, and they agree to go their separate ways. They go out to get a drink together one last time, later returning to Dalton's home to drink. Booth smokes an acid-laced cigarette that he bought on the street six months ago. Later that night, Dalton confronts Watson, along with Susan Atkins, Linda Kasabian and Patricia Krenwinkel, who have parked outside his home and are preparing to kill Tate and her friends, Jay Sebring, Wojciech Frykowski, and Abigail Folger. They drive off, only to come back with a new plan of killing Dalton, as he was the star of TV series in which he killed people. Atkins points out that most series portray murder, that it was television that has taught her to kill, and that it is time to get revenge on Hollywood. A nervous Kasabian gets cold feet and deserts them, and the remaining trio proceeds with the plan. Upon entering the house, Watson confronts Booth, who is high on acid. Booth recognizes the trio from the ranch, making them nervous. In the ensuing fight, Booth and his pitbull manage to kill Krenwinkle and Watson while severely injuring Atkins, who stumbles outside into the pool. She alarms Dalton, who had been floating there listening to music in his headphones, unaware of the commotion inside. He climbs out of the pool and retrieves a flamethrower he'd kept from a previous film shoot, burning her to death. Booth is taken to the hospital for his non-lethal injuries, while Dalton strikes up a conversation with Sebring next door, and is invited up to Tate's house for drinks. Cast *Leonardo DiCaprio as Rick Dalton *Brad Pitt as Cliff Booth *Margot Robbie as Sharon Tate *Al Pacino as Marvin Shwarz *Emile Hirsch as Jay Sebring *Damian Lewis as Steve McQueen *Bruce Dern as George Spahn *Dakota Fanning as Lynette "Squeaky" Fromme *Scoot McNairy as Business Bob Gilbert *Luke Perry as Wayne Maunder *Damon Herriman as Charles Manson *Austin Butler as Charles "Tex" Watson *Lena Dunham as Catherine Share *Maya Hawke as Flower Child *Clifton Collins Jr. as Ernesto "The Mexican" Vaquero *Nicholas Hammond as Sam Wanamaker *Spencer Garrett as Allen Kincade *Mike Moh as Bruce Lee *Kurt Russell as Randy Miller/Narrator *Keith Jefferson as Land Pirate Keith *Eddie Perez as Land Pirate Eddie *Maurice Compte as Land Pirate Mao *Lew Temple as Land Pirate Lew *Julia Butters as Trudi Frasier *Lorenza Izzo as Francesca Cappuci *Rafał Zawierucha as Roman Polanski *Samantha Robinson as Abigail Folger *Rumer Willis as Joanna Pettet *Dreama Walker as Connie Stevens *Anthony Masusock as Hippie *Costa Ronin as Wojciech Frykowski *Margaret Qualley as Kitty Kat *Victoria Pedretti as Lulu *Madisen Beaty as Katie *Zoë Bell as Janet Miller *Marco Rodriguez as Bartender on Lancer *Rebecca Rittenhouse as Michelle Phillips *Michael Madsen as Bounty Law Cowboy #1 *Tim Roth as Bounty Law Cowboy #2 (CUT) Additionally, James Marsden, Michael Vincent McHugh, James Remar, Martin Kove, Brenda Vaccaro, Nichole Galicia, Craig Stark, Ramón Franco, Raul Cardona, Danny Strong, Sydney Sweeney, Clu Gulager, Mikey Madison, Inbal Arimav, Natalie Cohen, Rachel Redleaf, Kansas Bowling, Parker Love Bowling, have been cast in unspecified roles. Videos Trailers Category:2019 films Category:2019 in film Category:English-language films Category:Crime drama films Category:2019 crime drama films Category:2010s films Category:2010s crime drama films Category:Crime thriller films Category:2019 crime thriller films Category:2010s crime thriller films Category:Serial killer films Category:2019 serial killer films Category:2010s serial killer films Category:Thriller drama films Category:2019 thriller drama films Category:2010s thriller drama films Category:Columbia Pictures films Category:Heyday Films films Category:Bona Film Group films Category:Sony Pictures Releasing films Category:Crime films based on actual events Category:Cultural depictions of actors Category:Cultural depictions of Charles Manson Category:Drama films based on actual events Category:Films about actors Category:Films about Hollywood Category:Films about murder Category:Films about murderers Category:Films directed by Quentin Tarantino Category:Films produced by Quentin Tarantino Category:Films set in 1969 Category:Films set in Los Angeles Category:Screenplays by Quentin Tarantino Category:Thriller films based on actual events Category:American crime drama films Category:2019 American crime drama films Category:2010s American crime drama films Category:American crime thriller films Category:2019 American crime thriller films Category:2010s American crime thriller films Category:American serial killer films Category:2019 American serial killer films Category:2010s American serial killer films Category:American thriller drama films Category:2019 American thriller drama films Category:2010s American thriller drama films Category:British crime drama films Category:2019 British crime drama films Category:2010s British crime drama films Category:British crime thriller films Category:2019 British crime thriller films Category:2010s British crime thriller films Category:British serial killer films Category:2019 British serial killer films Category:2010s British serial killer films Category:British thriller drama films Category:2019 British thriller drama films Category:2010s British thriller drama films Category:Comedy films Category:Drama films